We'll See
by atlas aire
Summary: Oneshot: Wanda goes to the café, simply to drink some coffee and relax. Somebody comes and starts talking to her. The attention may be unexpected, but it's not unwanted. [Jonda]


Saturday mornings seemed normal for the Brotherhood. Pietro would lie on one couch, half-awake, while his sister would lie on Freddy's stomach on the floor watching TV. Lance would sleep until one in the afternoon and then run off to who knows where (supposedly to Kitty). As for Todd... nobody really knew what Todd did during the weekends.

This was exactly like today; Freddy and Wanda were talking about the characters of the show as Pietro shifted on the couch, drifting to sleep.

That is, until a crash was heard upstairs, along with a muffled curse.

Pietro jumped off the couch in full alarm around the same time Wanda and Freddy sat up. They were all staring at the entryway to the living room, waiting for a sound or movement.

"Toad!"

Wanda let out a sigh while the boys behind her groaned in anger. More crashes were heard upstairs, followed by a lot of shouting.

Wanda stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, Wanda! Where are you going?" Wanda turned to see Pietro standing behind her.

Wanda's eyes shifted to the stairs, where the shouting was getting louder, and then back to her brother. "Out."

* * *

The March wind played with the bottom of Wanda's pants. Her boots clumped on the concrete as she walked downtown. The store's managers were just putting out their open signs. Their mascots were also coming out, ready to advertise the company. Wanda always felt sorry for the mascots; some of them would stay out there in the open for four weeks straight while their bosses went out to eat.

But right now, Wanda wasn't thinking of the poor, poor, idiotic mascots or even about what she was going to have to do when she caught Toad in her closet again. Wanda was thinking of coffee, and there was one place on the whole planet (that Wanda knew of) that made the best coffee ever.

Wanda slipped in and out an alley as she thought about the coffee place. It was a café, a plain and simple café. Not that many people went into the café, simply because the store owner accepted mutants. That left the place quiet and calm, just the way Wanda liked it.

The store owner's name was Victor Shade… goodness, that guy was good!

Wanda suspected the guy was a mutant as well, but Victor continued to deny it. But that never explained why he was so good with computers without any training at all. Or why he was abnormally strong and smart…

There was nothing to prove that Victor was a mutant, though, so everyone would have to live with Vic's little 'innocent bystander' façade. A picture of Victor came into her head: strong shoulders, a charming smile, short black hair, and near black eyes… too bad he was taken.

With that last thought, Wanda found herself in front of the café. A big white sign hung at the door, reading "Waitress needed." There was also the café's name ("Café"… original, huh?) painted in white on the tinted window.

From what Wanda could see, there were some people there, but they seemed to be the regulars. Relaxing slightly, Wanda slipped into the café, already knowing what she was going to order.

* * *

"Hey, Rems, ain't that Magneto's daughter?"

"Don' know, John," was Gambit's sarcastic reply, "I t'ink it may be dat Kitty _femme_ that Pete keep talkin' 'bout."

"Ya don't have to be rude 'bout it, Rems, I was just curious."

Colossus picked this time to talk. "I thought you would remember her- she is the one who threw you off the bridge, yes?"

Pyro crossed his arms and turned his head away from his smirking teammates, "Please," he denied, "the Sheila simply caught me off guard."

"Yeah," Gambit laughed, "then threw y' off da bridge."

Gambit looked over to his larger teammate, who was trying his hardest to not laugh. "Don' worry none," Gambit stage whispered, "he's jus' pissed 'cause he got his ass kicked by a _petite femme_."

"I did not!"

Gambit gave Colossus a look that said he had something planned. Gambit put his arm around the fuming Australian. "Aww… Johnny-boy over here wants us t'stop messin' wit him…"

Pyro glared up at his Cajun partner. "That would be _greatly_ appreciated."

Colossus looked over to Gambit curiously, but the red-eyed mutant was staring through the window at Magneto's daughter, who seemed completely oblivious to the conversation and that they were outside. Colossus crossed his arms and waited for whatever Gambit was going to say next. Gambit simply smiled.

"Why don' y'… ask her out?" When Pyro's blue eyes widened considerably, Gambit and Colossus had to force themselves to not laugh. Pyro's eyes never left hexing witch, "Why in the bloody hell would I want to do that?"

"Ya want us t' leave y' alone,right?"

"The Sheila's insane! Even for my standards!"

Colossus intercepted, "I believe Gambit said that he just wanted you to ask her out," he said carefully. "She does not need to say yes."

"The big guy's right…" Gambit sang.

"Shut it, Rems."

"Ha! Not only did he get his ass kicked by a tiny _fille,_ John is terrified of her!"

John muttered something under his breath and walked into the café, wishing he hadn't been woken up this early in the morning.

* * *

Wanda knew she wasn't going to get any peace when she saw three men walk in to the café. The one with orange hair slipped in, looking none too happy.

The tall one was next to come. Wanda had spoken to him a few times before; he was Russian and from what she could tell only fought when he needed to. The Cajun, on the other hand…

Wanda averted her eyes from the group and set them on Victor. Almost as if he sensed her looking at him, Vic looked up with a smirk, his way of saying 'wait.'

Wanda looked away from Victor, but she noticed that the orange-haired boy was staring at her. His friends were both talking to each other at the counter. But this one was staring straight at her. _What did I do? _

The guy broke his stare before Wanda could fully react or get a good glimpse at his face. He started a conversation with the Cajun and the Russian. Wanda took this opportunity to observe the boys.

From what Wanda could tell, that guy was the youngest of the three. He was skinny, but he definitely had muscles. He was wearing a black wifebeater with an open orange shirt on top. Baggy black jeans covered his legs while simple white sneakers hid his feet.

Something was different about this one today. Granted, she didn't know much about him or his friends (like their code or real names), but she'd picked up enough to get his personality in her brain.

He was the cheerful one of the group, the less serious one. He was always smiling and making strange jokes (they were only strange because Wanda actually got the jokes). But he was also a smart-ass…

But today, he didn't seem like any of these things. He was slumped over on the counter with his arms crossed. He sat at the stool with his legs dangling centimetres above the floor.

Wanda wondered what was bothering the pyrokinetic mutant. _Pyrokinetic… hmm… _

The man sitting next to him was wearing his trademark trenchcoat, which was buttoned up. He was also wearing black jeans. Wanda remembered this one well; Rogue had called him "The man with 1,000 whores," among other things. He was conversing with the big Russian, who had just locked eyes with Wanda.

Wanda tensed up, his Cajun friend noticed her as well. Her eyes made contact with his, and Wanda tensed up even more. He wasn't hiding his eyes anymore.

* * *

Remy smirked; the girl looked like a deer caught in headlights. His smirk grew as he thought of something.

"Hey, John."

John was still irritated. "What?"

"De femme, she was lookin' at y'."

"No she wasn't." John looked over to Wanda, who quickly looked away. "Bloody hell," John muttered, "she was."

"Told y' so," was Remy's smug reply.

"You still have to ask her out," Piotr said, "unless we have already forgotten our agreement."

John swore and stood up. "I hate you guys," he said as he headed towards Wanda.

Remy grinned as he sat back against the counter. "I'm lovin' dis."

* * *

John didn't know what to do when he sat in front of Wanda; he had just wanted to get away from Remy. Wanda looked at John nervously. "Umm… hi."

"Good morning."

There was silence between the two; John simply didn't know what to do, and Wanda was freaked out because the guy just sat right in front of her.

Wanda looked at John. "What's your name?"

"John Allerdyce," he replied.

Wanda held out her hand in a polite greeting, "Wanda."

John nodded and took Wanda's hand and shook it. Wanda caught Victor looking at her with a wide grin on his face. He was mouthing out the words 'Go for it!' Wanda resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's antics.

"So… John," Wanda started, "what brings you to these parts?"

John looked up at Wanda in a grin, "Remy over there," John gestured towards the Cajun, "dragged Pete and me downtown." John leaned over to Wanda, who leaned towards him.

"Remy's just angry 'cause Rogue don't act like she likes him much," John whispered, "He's just taking it out on us."

Wanda looked over to the man behind John, who looked curious as to what the two were talking about. "He really doesn't really seem like the one to fuss over a girl," Wanda observed.

"Yeah," John replied, "But ever since Rems met Rogue when we were exposed, the guy's been stressing over her like crazy." John laughed. "And they're not even dating!"

Wanda laughed along with John, and Wanda couldn't help but smile at the sound of his laugh. It was a bit of a cackle really, even when it was dulled down a bit... there was a hint of something in it, though. Wanda really couldn't tell what it was, but she was going to find out.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" Wanda asked when their laughter died down.

There was still amusement in his eyes, but nervousness slipped in instantly. Wanda loved the colour of his eyes, an intense blue.

"Well…" John scratched the back of his head, afraid to continue. Wanda's eyes urged him to continue.

"You may not remember this," John started, his accent thickening a bit, "but when we first met, you kind of… threw me off a bridge."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at this, "A bridge?"

John nodded, "You threw me right off."

"Seriously?"

"No lie, Wanda."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at John, "What were you doing before I came?"

John tensed slightly. "Work."

Wanda rolled her eyes at John, deciding that she really didn't want to know what really happened on that day.

"What's Dad up to anyway?" Wanda asked. John inwardly cringed at the mention of Magneto.

"Ol' Maggie is headin' to…" John paused trying to recollect, "Transia."

"Back to Europe already," Wanda muttered to herself.

"Yup," John replied, with much cheer. "Said something 'bout gypsies."

"Gypsies?"

"Or Etch-a-Sketch…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Wanda stared at John for the longest time, weirded out by his vagueness but glad that he was in higher spirits. _Ugh… I'm caring._ Wanda crinkled her nose at the thought.

"What's up with you?" John raised an eyebrow at Wanda's look. Wanda simply shook her head, though her expression didn't fade that easily.

"It's almost twelve," Wanda said while looking at the clock.

John turned around, caught a glimpse of the clock and Remy laughing at John with his eyes. Piotr was rolling his eyes at the action, though secretly, he was enjoying this as much as Remy was.

"What are you doing here so early, Wanda?"

Wanda cringed at a thought that suddenly popped in her head, "Toad."

John shrugged; the less he knew, the better. John looked Wanda, and he noticed that she was looking down at her lap. Her right arm was twitching slightly. For being known as the world-class bitch, Wanda seemed like a somewhat normal person today. Maybe John was lucky- he probably caught her on a good day. Or maybe the café owner drugged Wanda's coffee... she did seem a little too calm today…

"John." Wanda snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda have to go…" Wanda stood up from their table.

John nearly panicked. "Umm, before you go, Wanda…"

Wanda looked at John with expectant eyes, beckoning John to continue.

"Would you go out with me?"

Wanda smiled at John. Slipping her hand into her pants pocket, she pulled out a small card and handed it to John.

"We'll see."

And with that, Wanda left.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own X-Men and I'm not making any money from this story either (I wish I was though) **

**A/N: Many thanks goes to EE's Skysong, for being my beta (and for the advice). I still got a lot to learn.**

**There are some references to Goldylokz and a few other authors, as well as to the comic-verse. The mascot thing is actually true, I've seen some people stand out there for months. I talk to some of them, they're actually pretty nice. And the café thing is also true (it's where I got my inspiration), I love that place.**

**I actually like the way this one came out. This was the most I've ever written (and it's also my first one-shot in the FF world). I was going to have John forget to ask Wanda out, and maybe continue a story from there. Dunno if I'm going to continue this, what do you guys think?**

**P.S. The nickname Rogue gave Gambit is actually a nickname that a Gambit-hater uses.**

* * *


End file.
